


A Gift From The Heart

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Flufftober 2018 [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Agron isn't sure he is worthy of Phoebe's latest gift.





	A Gift From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of Flufftober -- Gift

Agron wasn't sure what to say as he looked from the ornate lamp he now held in his hand to the tiny witch that had been such an integral part of his life for so long. Her brown eyes were swimming with so many emotions and she looked like she was about to break at any moment.

“Phoebe,” he whispered. “You can't do this.”

“Yes, I can, Agron. It's a gift, freely given by me.”

“But, if what you are telling me about this is true...”

“It is. I have researched it and looked for every possible answer. If we cannot break the spell and get that twisted bitch to fix what she did, I'll be trapped and at the mercy of whoever retains ownership of that blasted damn lamp.”

“But Phoebe...”

“Agron, I trust no one else with my heart and my freedom as much as I do you. I know that you will not do anything to take advantage of the situation and will do everything you can to find a way to free me if it comes to it.” She smiled faintly. “And, if we do find that it is true that the only way I can be free is for the owner of the lamp to wish me free...”

“I would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what.” He pulled her close against his chest wishing that he could protect her from everything that happened – just like he always wanted to.

“I know, love, and that's why I brought it to you. You'll keep it and me safe if the worst does happen. You'll wish me free without even thinking about it instead of wanting to keep the tether so I have to grant you anything you desire.”

“Phoebe... you always give me anything I could ever want. You have such a giving heart and you are so open and friendly to everyone around you. You have such strength and when you know I'm having a bad day, you always are there to lift me up again.” He kissed the top of her head. “I don't need to wish for anything because you give before I can think of anything I might need.”

Phoebe hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest and smiling. “I love you so much, Agron.”

“I love you, and we'll find a way to reverse this long before you become entrapped to the lamp, love. I promise you that I am right at your side and will be there to help you win this fight.”

“And that's why I knew that you were the one for the gift, Agron. You don't think of just yourself, but everyone you care about.”

“I think about you more than anyone else. I can't lie, Phoebe. I will always want to try to do whatever I can for you. I love you so much.”

Phoebe tilted her head back to look up into his eyes. “And your love is the best gift I could have ever received, Agron.”

He grinned, lifting her up off of her feet so he could hold her close and kiss her deeply. This tiny witch had such a powerful hold on his heart and he would do anything possible to make sure she was never forced to relinquish it.


End file.
